My Love
by llamaswithbowties
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's babysitter suggests that they ask their daughter Audrey about what she thinks their real names are and are surprised by her answer. Klaine one shot based off a post on Tumblr that said 'I babysit for a girl who used to think her mom's name was "my love" because her dad said it so often to her.'


_**[A/N] I haven't written in a while due to all the studying I've been doing, so I thought I'd write a little one shot in order to get back into writing mode so that I can continue on my longer fics. So this one shot is based off a Tumblr text post (p.s my tumblr is sc0miche. Tumblr .com) that said 'I babysit for a girl who used to think her mom's name was "my love" because her dad said it so often to her.' I think I'm going to do another couple of one shots to get back into the mood so if you have any prompts feel free to message them to be either on here or on Tumblr. ANYWAY enjoy!**_

* * *

When Kurt and Blaine's daughter, Audrey, was just four years old, they realised just how bright she was. Audrey listened to everything around her. She picked out important details in conversations and was quick to remember all the things she was taught in school. They were so proud to show up to her parent-teacher conferences at her kindergarten and listen to her teachers gush about how well she was doing, how considerate she was of others and how she seemed to understand a lot of things the other kids didn't. They were overwhelmed with how easily she was able to read situations; how when one of her parents were upset she would know to give them a hug and how she always knew when one of them was mad.

Which is why, after returning from a monthly date night, a conversation with their babysitter confused the both of them.

"Hey," Kurt whispered as he entered the living room, finding Anna, their regular sitter and a friend of Blaine's from college, reading quietly on the couch.

"Hey guys, good date?" she answered, setting her book down and turning to face the men entering the living room.

They both nodded eagerly. "We went to that restaurant that you recommended. It was amazing," Blaine gushed. "You were right about the salmon, by the way."

"How did things go with Audrey?" Kurt asked.

"She was good as gold, as usual. We read _The Hungry_ _Caterpillar _three times, drew some pictures, watched Aladdin, and she fell asleep about half way through so I took her to bed," Anna reported. With a smirk and a thoughtful look, she added, "Does Audrey know your real names?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at one another with furrowed eyebrows. "Well," Blaine said, "she calls up Daddy and Papa, but we assume she knows our real names. I mean I'm sure she's heard us being called Kurt and Blaine before."

"Yeah, if I were you, I'd ask her about that. She said the cutest thing earlier," Anna chuckled. "Right, I'd best leave you guys be. Call me soon, okay?"

"Wait, wait, we haven't paid you yet," Blaine said, scrambling in his pocket for his wallet.

"I've told you guys, you don't need to pay me. I love looking after Audrey. She's a darling," Anna insisted. Blaine shook his head and pressed fifty dollars into her palm.

"We want to. Now go on, it's late. Text me when you're home, okay?" he said. Anna nodded before leaving them. Once the door had shut, Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist, leading him to check on Audrey before heading to get ready for bed together. As Kurt rubbed moisturiser into his cheeks, he peered over at Blaine who was brushing his teeth.

"I wonder what Anna meant about asking Audrey our real names," he pondered aloud to his husband.

"I guess we'll have to ask her, my love," Blaine replied.

* * *

"Could you pass the orange juice please," asked Kurt, once they were sat down at the breakfast table the next morning. Audrey was sat between them on the taller chair, digging into a yoghurt.

"What did you want to do today, Audrey?" Blaine questioned as he started his own breakfast.

"Can we go to the park? Uncle Finn said he'd take me to the park this week," Audrey said, looking up from her breakfast, her large blue eyes wide like the smile on her face.

"We can ask, but we're coming this time too. Remember what happened last time Uncle Finn took you to the park?" Kurt piped up. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry so much, my love," Blaine said. "It was just a bump to the head. I'm sure Finn has learnt his lesson about letting his niece hang upside from the monkey bars."

"I still can't believe he let her do that," Kurt muttered.

"All children get bumps and bruises," Blaine insisted.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, before Blaine remembered the conversation from the previous night.

"Hey, Audrey, can we ask you a question?" he piped up.

"Sure, Daddy," Audrey replied.

"Do you know mine and Papas names?" Blaine asked.

"You mean the names that aren't daddy and papa?" she clarified. Blaine nodded. "Yeah of course."

"What are they, sweetie?" Kurt prompted.

"Daddy's name is Blaine and Papa's name is My Love," Audrey answered, smiling at her fathers as she reached for her orange juice.

Kurt and Blaine looked between each other and their daughter, eyes wide. Audrey realised her father's were confused and asked "Did I get it wrong?" Her fathers immediately melted at the confusion in her wide blue eyes. "That's what you call each other."

"Oh, sweetie," Kurt said with a smile. "You got Daddy's name right, but my name isn't My Love. It's Kurt."

"Daddy always calls you My Love," Audrey frowned.

"That's because I love your papa very much," Blaine explained. "That's my name for Papa, just like your name for him is Papa, but everyone else calls him Kurt."

"Oh," Audrey said. "Okay. Can I go and brush my teeth?"

Kurt chuckled, his head ducked slightly. "Of course," he said. Audrey hopped down from her seat and headed towards the bathroom, her little feet pattering on the kitchen tiles.

"I see what Anna meant," Blaine chuckled.

"Do you really say that so often that our daughter picked it up as my name?"

"Evidently," Blaine said, leaning across the table and rubbing his thumb over his husband's knuckles. "I think it's adorable."

"I think you're adorable," Kurt replied. "Come on, let's go and get ready to take Audrey to the park."

Blaine stood up and walked around to Kurt, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Lead the way, my love."


End file.
